Naruto: World Contract
by kiteazure
Summary: betrayal was all he felt as his former comrades called for his death. Naruto, upon his death is taken to heaven to meet Kami, the Shinigami and Rikudou Sennin who had nothing but remorse for his life. To save his parents and guardians from hell, he makes a contract to save other worlds. Trained by warriors of old (FF elements) he is sent to the Remnant. better summary inside.
1. preview

Summary: betrayal was all he felt as his former comrades, who fought beside him, called for his death. Naruto upon his death is taken to heaven to meet Kami, the Shinigami and Rikudou Sennin who had nothing but remorse for his life. His parents and surrogate grandfather who committed the greatest of of crimes, betrayal, would be sent to the deepest depth of hell but Naruto works out a deal much to the dismay of the guardians, who feel regretful of their actions, to save them. Trained by the greatest of warriors of old (elements of final fantasy) he is sent to the Remnant to help this world's child of prophecy. but little did he know that his former world would come looking for him once more. Wise Strong Naruto, summoning ability, spell casting art, Bushido swordsman, rinnegan user

Please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Naruto: world contract preview

Begin

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, …"

"Daddy, Mommy" said 2 little tykes about 3 years old both with natural cute little blond animal ears said, running around.

A dark haired white woman with with cat ears came up to a man in a shaded part of the room "Naruto, do you really have to go" "*sigh* Blake, I'm sorry but you know I have no other option if I'm to remain here with you, Hiruzen and Alastair.". Black looked down before entailing her worries "I know but I don't want to be alone on this." Naruto pulled Blake into a kiss before breaking away "Don't worry you are never alone because I'm always watching over you guys." reassured she nodded.

"Some may say that death isn't just an end,..."

The shaded man stepped out into the corner of shade and knelt "Alastair, Hiruzen, daddy is going to be gone for a while so I want you guys to take care of your mother". "Okay, daddy" said the twins in unison.

The man then proceeded to come out into the light to show his full glory. He was tall, tan, had a good build, had spiky-blond hair and had a scar over his left eye which he kept shut most of the time. He donned a closed black haori with body armor underneath, he had his left hand inside the haori and poking out the center hole like a sling and his right hand fit through the sleeve of his haori (Auron's appearance from FFX with black coloring and without glasses). His hands and torso covered in bandages to hide old scars.

"But others say It's just another beginning."

He went and walked out to the nearest hill. There he stood, outside, atop a hill with a good view of the horizon as held out his hand in a grabbing fashion. A bright light gleamed and a sword generated (KH2: battlefields of war). He hefted it above his shoulders. With the sun glistening on him, *hiss* he began becoming more transparent and orbs of light started flying into the sky. He was completely gone in a matter of moments.

"All I can say is I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my story."

* * *

End

Naruto: world contract preview

Authors Note: World Contract should be released sometime within the next few days, but for now a preview is what I can give you, this the beginning ending where the flashback will happen to tell everything later. Auron is going to be a major role model for him because of their back stories, both followed a cause to which inevitably threw them away, as you guessed and the full perspective of his abilities will come into play later. Chapter 1: heartbreaking betrayal coming soon.


	2. CH1 Heartbreaking Betrayal

Summary: betrayal was all he felt as his former comrades, who fought beside him, called for his death. Naruto upon his death is taken to heaven to meet Kami, the Shinigami and Rikudou Sennin who had nothing but remorse for his life. His parents and surrogate grandfather who committed the greatest of of crimes, betrayal, would be sent to the deepest depth of hell but Naruto works out a deal much to the dismay of the guardians, who feel regretful of their actions, to save them. Trained by the greatest of warriors of old (elements of final fantasy) he is sent to the Remnant to help this world's child of prophecy. but little did he know that his former world would come looking for him once more. Wise Strong Naruto, summoning ability, spell casting art, Bushido swordsman, rinnegan user

Please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Betrayal

Begin

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, …"

"Mommy, Daddy" said 2 little tykes about 3 years old both with natural cute little blond animal ears said, running around.

A dark haired white woman with with cat ears came up to a man in a shaded part of the room "Naruto, do you really have to go" "*sigh* Blake, I'm sorry but you know I have no other option if I'm to remain here with you, Hiruzen and Alastair.". Black looked down before entailing her worries "I know but I don't want to be alone on this." Naruto pulled Blake into a kiss before breaking away "Don't worry you are never alone because I'm always watching over you guys." reassured she nodded.

"Some may say that death isn't just an end,..."

The shaded man stepped out into the corner of shade and knelt "Alastair, Hiruzen, daddy is going to be gone for a while so I want you guys to take care of your mother, okay." the twins walked up to the shaded man "Okay, daddy." said the twins in unison.

The man then proceeded to come out into the light to show his full glory. He was tall, tan, had a good build, had spiky-blond hair and had a scar over his left eye which he kept shut most of the time. He donned a closed black haori with body armor underneath, he had his left hand inside the haori and poking out the center hole like a sling and his right hand fit through the sleeve of his haori. his hands and torso covered in bandages. (Auron's appearance from FFX with black coloring and without glasses)

"...But others say It's just another beginning."

He went and walked out to the nearest hill. There he stood, outside, atop a hill with a good view of the horizon as held out his hand in a grabbing fashion. A bright light gleamed and a sword generated (KH2: battlefields of war). He hefted it above his shoulders. With the sun glistening on him, *hiss* he began becoming more transparent as orbs of light started flying into the sky. He was completely gone in a matter of moments as the light glared off the once filled spot.

"All I can say is I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my story."

* * *

15 years ago

Betrayal was all he could feel at this point yet he still smiled. Dragged up to the front of the public on a small stand, bloody and beaten, getting the most shameful act deemed worthy of the worst criminals, public execution. All he could see out of his one good eye was people cheering "kill the demon!", adult and children alike doing the same, including… what was once his own friends and family.

"Kill the demon for his unyouthful actions!" a boy in green spandex shouted. 'bushy brows, ...'

Many females in the crowd "Kill the demon for hurting my Sasuke!", soon after that fact many began to glare at one another for the keyword being my. Standing out were two with pink and blond hair. 'Sakura, Ino, ...'

"You are worse than trash!, you demon!, I should have finished what my sensei started all those years ago!" a masked man with grey hair said. 'Kakashi, ...'

"You worthless demon, how could anyone ever love you!" a girl with black eyes and dark blue hair declared. A teen with similar eyes and long dark hair, standing next to her followed, "I should have killed you in the exams!". 'Hinata, Neji, ...'

"Like a demon brat could ever do any good!" a man with brown hair that was tied back donning a chunin jacket said. 'Iruka,...'

A boy with brown wild hair, carrying a growling dog in his coat, said "Yes, kill the demon, so I can avenge my father!". A two women of the same blood soon followed suit in the commotion. 'Kiba,...'

A boy wearing dark shades, just stood there; Silent, but staring hatefully. 'Shino, ...'

A boy with black hair and eyes apathetic said "Troublesome demon." 'Shikamaru, ...'

A girl with buns on her hair in unison with a fa- I mean reasonably built kid said "Kill the demon!" 'Tenten, Choji, ...'

A man with white hair and red facial markings in the crowd said "I don't know why I even trained you, you wretched demon! You took my only son away from me!" 'Pervy sage, ...'

A man sporting one eye and another in bandages could be seen smiling off into the distance staring at the scene. (Danzo) 'At last, I can have my new weapon'

A blonde woman donning a hat with the kanji for fire shadow inscribed on it came up to the stand, "People of Konoha, we have gathered here today to witness the execution of SSS class traitor Naruto Uzumaki!". 'Even Granny'

The crowd roared into life. "Kill the demon!" the chant could be heard all throughout the village. He stood tall as he smiled at the face of death. 'Why?' 'Naruto, we want to say one last time, ..." "... we're sorry.'.

Meanwhile at a ramen stand

A family was crying, They weren't tears of joy like the other villagers, they were tears of pain. The pain that a child they helped raised would be murdered in cold blood by people they knew or at least, had once known.

The items at the cart were packed up. The man of the family took out a map for Nami and they were off.

Meanwhile at a mansion

The door and mailbox was inscribed with the kanji for Sarutobi. A couple was laughing, "Looks like they're finally getting rid of the demon today, Kurenai.".

"Yes, at least now the baby won't have to grow up in fear of the demon, Asuma." the couple lovingly pulled into a kiss.

A child, in another room of the mansion, was in the corner of his room gathering stuff up, this was Konohamaru. The child and his friends often thought of Naruto as a brother, never a demon. 'Big brother Naru, I'm sorry that you have to suffer this.' *sob* 'I can't stand to be in the same city, they did this to you in' *sob* 'so i'm leaving with everything I have.'.

Back at the stand

Tsunade, the blonde, was now announcing "Naruto Uzumaki..." with disgust in her voice, "You are charged with attacking and attempting to murder a clan head and now sentenced to execution by the same head, you attempted to kill.". Too weak to even speak all he could do was smile and nod. A gesture not overlooked by Tsunade.

*Wham* *Bam* *Pow* "Quit that smug look on your face you demon!". He kept on in defiance while Tsunade kept her punches on to no avail. In his head a couple could only look on with disgust on the group of people, many of whom they recognized.

Flashback

* * *

A raven haired boy shouted "Naruto!", his hand pointed ahead of him arcing with lightning

A blonde haired boy shouted "Sasuke!", his palm pointed forward with a spiraling sphere

A great explosion consumed them as they lunged for each other.

The explosion died out, Naruto was sporting two bloody impalement marks on his body and many other wounds, still standing while Sasuke was just, scratched up and bruised, laying limp upon the ground. "Sasuke, was betraying every value your family set froth worth it?"

He hefts his limp body up and carries him to Konoha, he finds the bodies of his fallen, but not dead, comrades and drags them along as well

As Naruto had just defeated Sasuke, bearing heavy wounds, He comes up to Konoha gates carrying him and the others back slumped on his body.

He is about to get within 5 steps of the gate and suddenly his lights went out, A squad of anbu appeared around him. "Get the demon brat to his cell where he belongs!" said an anbu in a hateful manner, "Get the doctor for the Uchiha and the others!" said in a worried matter another anbu said.

A day later

Naruto slowly awakens with chakra seals on him, bloody and battered, and chained to the floor.

Upon awakening, the door to the jail cell opens. Tsunade and Jiraiya is there. In a weak voice he asked "Granny, pervy sage, what the hell is go- opf". They just said nothing as they beat him, on and on. When they were done all Tsunade replied was "Shut up you demon, I should have just killed you as a baby" and Jiraiya said "Damn demon, you took my son from me, I don't know why I even bothered think of you as an asset to the village."

Naruto was too bloody and battered to even speak. All he could even think about was one question 'Why?'. He had brought back Sasgay as ordered but they still confined him like this of all things. "We are happy to announce your execution tomorrow. Now you can finally stop being sorry excuse as a human and provide some use to the village and give the Uchiha his evolved Sharingan."

In a damp sewer system in his mind, *Drip* *Drop* 'Kit, I'm sorry' a gigantic fox with nine tails hovering over him said, 'Hmm, what do you mean sorry' asked naruto in a apathetic voice 'I'm the reason you are being treated this way now, and it's all because of that damn Uchiha family that caused all this!' The eyes of Naruto widened.

'Wait, what' was all Naruto could asked flabbergasted 'The Uchiha known as Madara, as he calls himself, was the one that released me, Kit, and the one that truly killed your parents and everyone else in that bloody massacre.' In mild confusion he asked 'Madara, as in one of the founding fathers of Konoha' He had realized then and there, that the Will of Fire that was slogan was an actual lie told to everyone to keep up their image and the greed and power lust would always rule over this society, this damned society *Drip* *Drop* '*sigh* Aside from being from the bastard , Kit, would you like to know about your parents before this is over?'

'No, but I would like to know your name at least.' The Kyuubi was shocked that he would rather learn about herself than his parents, 'My name is Misaki, but, why would you choose to learn my name other than your parent's names.'.

'Because they were never there and you were always in their place, healing me to save me every time, giving me power to let the weak me win, Being my final comfort in a time where everyone else has abandoned me. It was always, you, Misaki!' *Drip* *Drop*.

'Kit, your parents, they didn't turn their back on you, they wished as their final wishes for you to be seen as a hero as they sealed me into you.' it was common knowledge knowledge that the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, had defeated the Kyuubi many years ago.

'So that means that, I'm' brushing her soft fur against Naruto 'Yes, Kit you are his son.' another thought had crossed his mind, 'What about my mother?'

'Your mother was part of the Uzumaki clan and her name was Kushina.'. 'I see.' *Drip* *Drop*.

1 half hour later

After a long talk about his parents Misaki finally asked, 'Kit, before we end our talk would you like to see you parents?'

'How would I be able to do that they are dead, right?'

'They left imprints of their chakra to help you in case you ever needed it to reinforce the seal, so just rip off the piece of paper on the cage.'. It was sooner said than done as two shadows manifested over the other end of the sewer system.

One shadow manifested completely as a long-red haired woman, with a white gown and a green covering over the gown with the same length ending at the feet.

The other a man with many features that mimicked Naruto donning a haori with the kanji with fourth hokage on it. 'What the hell are you doing to the seal, Naruto!?' as he quickly formed. Placing a hand out to stop having a miniature heart attack, Naruto slowly began.

He explained his life in great detail, everything from the neglect of Tsunade and Jiraiya to the beatings and abuse from the villagers and finally the biggest slaps to their faces, his execution.

Kushina was in tears on her knees. Minato was against the wall pounding it, shouting 'Why did I save that damn village!?'. Minato was the first to recover 'Naruto,...' in a sad voice '...If I had known that this was going to happen I-I would have let the Kyuubi destroy the village.'. 'No, dad, her name is Misaki.'.

'I see, thank you, Misaki, for watching my son after all these years.'. 'No problem, after all who could leave a child living through that hell, alone like that.' the guilt trip didn't go unnoticed as the phantom couple fell into more gloom.

After that they talked for hours and hours inside his head getting to know their son one final time. Meanwhile outside, he completely obvious to the pain and torture being inflicted on him by the former friends and villagers who were informed of his status for example, like Kiba who in unison with Akamaru who proceeded to urinate on his wounds while he had a far off look on his face or how kurenai had taken chunks of flesh and his eye with a rustic knife.

* * *

Flashback End

They had been there to comfort him as a family he yearned for all his life, but sadly it was only during the sunset of his life that he found them.

A boy with raven hair and bloody red eyes approached the stand as Tsunade kept on fist a blazing.

"The council offered me the opportunity to unlock my full sharingan if I stayed so, any last words dobe." The crowd exploded into cheers as Sasuke took the stand. "Kill the demon!" a chant which continued on and on.

In his head the phantom couple could only grit their teeth, Kushina said 'Is this how Mikoto raised her children, to be arrogant brats!' and Minato said 'Jiraiya, Tsunade you dare spit upon my grave like this!'. 'Kit, I'll see you on the other side'

A whisper only Sasuke heard sounded "I expected more."

Anger rising a flock of crows and a cheer from the crowd sounded all after one single voice, "Chidori!". A cry of anguish soon followed that signified his sharingan didn't evolve.

Naruto soon after, found himself adrift in a black sea. Slowly drifting down until he hit land. The background started to color in itself as a rocky mountain with many bright rainbow colored lights floated around (FFX Farplanes). He had slowly started to open his eye to see seven figures appearing into view all of them with melancholy inscribed into their faces.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, they had set his body on fire and scattered his ashes in a ditch. However the sky had started to rain shortly after, this rain would last eternally as the heavens mourned the child of prophecy. It was only during its next public event, the Chūnin exams, occurring once again would the truth be heard echoing through out the elemental nations and Konoha would finally realize its greatest mistake. One month would change everything with his visit.

* * *

End

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Betrayal

Author's note- Sorry, last few days work for me has been piling up. The first part was Naruto questioning his bonds with them if they were ever real to begin with, his parents couldn't save him on limited chakra and his body in such a bad state, His real friend couldn't do anything against the village, only look away not being able to bare the pain. I had also centered on the people close to Naruto which is his sensei in particular and the other kids as well. With story progression I want to introduce the cast of Rwby and go into Konoha's involvement arc. The one visiting Konoha isn't Naruto but someone else so, a cookie to anyone who can guess who he is. Write up a review of which final fantasy you want Naruto to be trained by and I will consider it as I am still deciding on who to pick as the final selection other than Auron. Please reveiw. Chapter 2: Heartwarming Reunion coming soon.


	3. CH 2 Heartwarming Reunion

Summary: betrayal was all he felt as his former comrades, who fought beside him, called for his death. Naruto upon his death is taken to heaven to meet Kami, the Shinigami and Rikudou Sennin who had nothing but remorse for his life. His parents and surrogate grandfather who committed the greatest of of crimes, betrayal, would be sent to the deepest depth of hell but Naruto works out a deal much to the dismay of the guardians, who feel regretful of their actions, to save them. Trained by the greatest of warriors of old (elements of final fantasy) he is sent to the Remnant to help this world's child of prophecy. but little did he know that his former world would come looking for him once more. Wise Strong Naruto, summoning ability, spell casting art, Bushido swordsman, rinnegan user

Please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Chapter 2: Heartwarming Reunion

Begin

Touching the ground of the darkened world, everything suddenly became colored. The floor became a enclosing garden of flowers and other fauna. The distance became rocky with mountains, The sky looked as if night had veiled itself over the world yet lights littered the sky scattering all through the sky. This truly looked like the afterlife with its ethereal glow.

He stood opening his one good eye. His body hadn't changed since he died, he couldn't feel the same pain anymore, but the wounds were present.

Seven figures stood awaiting his arrival. Three of whom were recognizable to him; He saw his father, Minato, mother, Kushina and surrogate grandfather, Hiruzen. The other four figures were: a pale woman with pearly white Irises and long flowing silky colored and textured hair donning a long silk flowing gown, A man or woman (not that he could tell) with a wrapped up full body cloak and hoodie, its face if people could look closely enough was a skull, his back carried one huge ass scythe, a red haired woman that bears nine tails of a fox and donned a modest kimono around her slender figure and a pale man who bore horns on his head and what appeared to be three eyes?

"Naruto Uzumaki, welcome." with the most beautiful voice he ever heard, the pale woman spoke up. Naruto bowed his head and kneeled in response. "Child, there is no need for such formalities from you here." The mysterious robed being said in a distorted voice. Naruto, knowing he died and the feeling of their presence, asked the divinities in a weak and dead voice "But in the presence of the superiors isn't one supposed to show proper respect?".

Though he was happy before he was executed. He still was dead on the inside. All of his old emotions were now a cold empty void; Murdered by his old friends. He was a broken man with nothing left, no purpose to fight for after everything. He was also separated from his guardian.

"Naruto, with our transgressions, nothing is required out of you, here and now." The horned man spoke up.

The silk haired woman said "Where are our manners, my name is Kami (god), deity of all that is good in the world", The mysterious robed being said "I am the Shinigami (death god), deity of death", the horned man said "My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Rikudō Sennin (sage of the six paths).". His eyes widen that he is in the presence of the founder of all ninjutsu. Before he could voice his surprise he was drawn to another voice.

The tailed woman spoke up "Naruto Uzumaki, do you remember me?", Naruto gazed upon her form. 'Her voice, her hair, this warming aura... could it be?, can it be?, Misaki!?' "Is it really you, Misaki?". His only comforts in the world was here, staring into his eye as her's was red and the other was blue and red, tears threatened to fall. "This is my true form Naruto before all this talk of hate and weapons. I was transformed when I encountered the negativity of the humans into that demonic form to defend myself.". The horned man cut in "Thank you, Naruto for saving my daughter from her circle of hatred.". Partially understanding Naruto nodded.

The blonde man spoke up "Naruto, Hagoromo, was kind enough to give us the seal clones memories.". With that, the three others decided to speak up "Naruto, we are proud of you, my son." spoke the yellow haired man (The last words with great pride added), "Naruto, we are sorry that we left you with those monsters. I want you to know that we will always love you." said the red haired woman with sadness in her voice, Hiruzen said solemnly "Naruto, you have come a long way, I'm sorry for the village's treatment of you, Their will of fire has surely gone out long ago.".

Naruto could only look on with tears as his family was finally reunited with him. "Naruto,..." his head turned to the silk haired lady once more, "we must also bring our apologies as we damned you to this fate long ago.". "We felt that the world would one day be in danger, so we made a destiny, for a soul to become one that would rise above the rest and become a hero to the world.". Hagoromo continued "But, what we didn't expect for the world to become so corrupted and bent upon collapsing upon itself.". "A world corrupted in such greed and indulgence doesn't deserve to survive." said the Shinigami

"What will happen now to everything?" asked Naruto

Misaki spoke up "I will remain here with my father and and siblings, call my name anytime you want me to visit you". Naruto nodded.

Continuing Kami said "The Elemental Nations will fall and be purged and judged without the child of prophecy to save it, the children of Hagoromo will be gathered up once again to reunite with their father, the abused gifts will be returned and erased so they can never again cause pain and grief in the human world."

The Shinigami started where she left off, " You are welcomed to the heavens to live eternally" a portal opened behind the seven figures. He headed off into the portal with his three guardians following. He took steps forward crushing the grass and other plants, *rustle* *rustle* *rustle* *clang* the scythe of the Shinigami slammed down, not at Naruto but at his guardians.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Naruto, "They are damned to hell; They cannot join you in heaven.". "For what sin!?", he responded back "Betrayal, since your parents gave you knowingly accepting there was going to be hard feelings against Misaki and *whack* OWWW!." before he could finish that sentence, Hagoromo hit him over the head.

"Since when were you on a first name basis with my daughter?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Kami, Naruto and Misaki started to chuckle at this revelation, that Hagoromo was such an overprotective father. The shinigami had uttered curses while he rubbed the bump on his head.

"As I was saying before rudely getting interrupted," earning a glare from Hagoromo. "Giving you to people who were knowingly disobey your last wish because of you being a no name child.". The parents of Naruto looked down in shame. "As for Hiruzen's case, he announced your status of a Jinchūriki and thus was an advocate for everything leading up to your execution, just like your parents." Hiruzen followed suit of his parents. "In hell, there are nine layers where each one is made for a specific crime. The deepest level is for the crime of betrayal. I do not envy you.".

"Please, no, I just found my family after I spent my lifetime searching for one.". Of the three guardians, Kushina said "Naruto, just go without us, please we deserve this for leaving you with them." Minato and Hiruzen nodding and agreeing with her with tears in their eyes. With this divide between Heaven and Hell, this very well may be the last time they may see each other again for all eternity.

Misaki yelled "Wait! Father didn't you say you needed someone to help the children of prophecy of the other worlds.". Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Other worlds? You mean there could possibly be others out there like me suffering!". Hagoromo appeared before everyone "Calm yourself, after your case we started double checking everyone else's situation and offered them sanctuary from the abusive worlds for the people affected by this situation.".

Hagoromo said "Yes I also said that earlier but that is kind of extreme measures to put you in.", Naruto wanting further integration on the subject asked "How so?", Kami spoke up this time "In some worlds where the evils are so great, we may recruit additional souls to become children of prophecy to increase that world's chance of survival.". Kami spoke up "We usually grant the soul one wish before they go as a sign of respect and as payment.".

She continued "There is one world in particular we have been recently debating who to send, it's called The Remnant.". Naruto questioned "The Remnant?", The Shinigami spoke up "Yes child, The Remnant, it's a world that is currently being overrun with Grim, dark creatures born and created from negative energy.".

"I see, If I help the Child of prophecy there, will they (pointing to the guardians) be able to go to Heaven.". The Shinigami responded "Yes, child they will, But they will still suffer in a way. Their original fate would be made public to the residents of all Heaven and with that they will likely be ostracized. So child I ask you, would you like to try your hand at fate once more?"

Minato reached out to Naruto "Naruto you don't have to do this, we deserve everything we have coming to us." Every word sounded as sad as the lake became an ocean between all of them. "I have to do it.". "Why Naruto," Hiruzen spoke "Why do you reject what we so justly deserve after everything you went through!?"

Naruto just stood there and replied "Because you are not guilty of betrayal, yet not redeemed either.". "Mom, Dad, who was standing there with me as I died, who put a part of themselves with me to watch over me, who believed and had faith in their comrades to look after me after they saved them. It's true that you left me, but you have not totally betrayed everyone.". He turned his head to the remaining person of the group, "Hiruzen, who watched over me as a child, who stand before me now having nothing except praise for what I have done, Who gave me a home to live when I had nowhere to go. You may have left me to my fate but you have also helped me in my time of need.". "If anything, they were betrayed also.".

The guardians broke down crying. 'Naruto, thank you.' they all unanimously thought.

"Interesting speech child." said The Shinigami, "But unfortunately we don't decide who goes where the council of fates have already spoken and every decision they make is final." Naruto looked down in gloom. "So child I ask you again, would you like to try your hand at fate once more?"

Naruto had nodded. Hagoromo had also nodded. The portal to heaven closed and another portal was in its place. Hagoromo said "Step through here to face your new destiny.". "Father, wait!" yelled a concerned Misaki. "Naruto might be strong but he is still lukewarm. He needs training from others before ever possibly becoming a fully realized child of prophecy.". The portal closed as well.

Hagoromo understanding had started to generate a staff in his hand with a bright flash of light "Naruto Uzumaki, from now until age seventeen, you shall be trained in arts ment to better your skill and as my herald, I now grant you a gift from my- no, our lineage" His single eye widening in surprise in response.

He suddenly teleported in front of Naruto startling him. He fell back, "Naruto, do not feel alarm child for I am granting you a gift many would be envious of.". Getting back up, Hagoromo placed his hand over his damaged eye and bright flash of light occurred.

Naruto opened his damaged eye once again to reveal a purple eye with many circle inscribed onto it, the Rinnegan. Hagoromo teleported back to his original position "You know, Naruto, long ago my sons Indra and Asura, the original ancestors of the Uchiha and Senju passed these great Dōjutsu and the Uzumaki are cousins to the Senju. This gift is rightfully yours". "Do not worry yourself on how to use it now, your masters will teach you later.".

Hagoromo swung his staff and then impaled it on the ground. The lights floating in the sky had now fallen down lower and lower. When one finally hit the ground a bright flash occurred The light expanded on the ground and a voice was heard. "So, you're the next child of prophecy.". Naruto could only nod.

Out of the light stepped out an elderly man. He had a red Haori on and used the center opening like a sling for one of his arms. "My name is Auron, and ..." He had held out his free hand and a great blade appeared. "...Be warned ...". He hefted the blade over his shoulder "... This training is not for the weak!". He got into a ready stance to fight. The long and hard times had begun.

Many other lights fell down to the ground creating more teachers for Naruto, but the one that stuck with Naruto the most was Auron. This was mostly because of how he looked; His eye reeks of pain and his voice shows bitterness, his appearance reminds him of himself weirdly enough.

4 years later

* * *

Naruto over the years had been taught by multiple masters and knew how to use magic, ninjutsu and swordsmanship. Naruto drastically changed his appearance. His orange and black jumpsuit was now armor and bandages underneath his black haori which he wore in a style mimicking auron. He kept his wounds as a reminder of why the old him is dead and thus covered his body in bandages underneath his armor. He was now taller and fit. He was now would have been seventeen, if he was still alive.

*clang* *clash* *bang* "You have grown well, Naruto", A stern voice replied "Yes, Master Auron", "It's time.", Naruto nodded "I understand.".

Hagoromo appeared before everyone "Naruto it's time." "Our contract is as agreed, you are to help the children of prophecy without revealing our existence in anyway to the world and in exchange you are to be protected from the influence of the Elemental Nations and your family may join you in Heaven, once the job is finished."

"Children?" Asked Naruto confused about the revelation that there were multiple children with the fates of heros in this world. Hagoromo integrated "Yes, Naruto, this world pairs its young together in groups of four to train and fight against the grim. In this world in particular there about eight children who bare this fate. You will know who they are once you meet them.". "Your first task is to meet them in a place called Beacon Academy." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Kami spoke up "Which reminds me, after you died, Konoha has found out the truth by Hagoromo's intervention. He revealed all of their secrets and had the predecessor clan members take back their clan arts from those they didn't deem worthy. As of now Konoha has no summoning contract whatsoever, all alliances has been cut off, many of the clans were disbanded, the Dōjutsu has all been revoked, they are all living in poverty now and now are on the verge of war. This was about when, after the other villages found out how they dishonored the hero's last wish and how they honored the clan that has done nothing but cause damage in the Elemental Nations." she took up a thinking posture "That's about the gist of it."

"I see. Kami, thank you for the information."

The stoic teen now hardened his voice and said "I require a few moments for preparation.", they all nodded in understanding. *rustle* *rustle* *rustle* He was suddenly bombarded with a group hug from three people, his guardians. "Naruto, you have grown up well, my son" said minato with a voice with great sadness yet bolstered great pride. "My baby boy, no all grown up *sob* *sob*" sounded the overly affectionate Kushina, who was sad Naruto was leaving them. "Naruto, wherever your path takes you, know that the will of fire burns deep within you." sound the stoic yet proud Hiruzen. "I will be back one day, just wait until then." his words comforted all of them and they slowly released him.

*rustle* *rustle* *rustle* "Wait, Naruto, I have something I wish to give you before you go.". *rustle* *rustle* *rustle* They now stood face to face as he took out his hand out of his haori and held out his free hand. In both his hands a bright flash shined and when they dimmed two swords remained in their place (KH2: battlefields of war and FFX: Masamune). "These are my original blades I fought with and used so long ago. They have never failed me yet.". He took these blades and in a flash of light they disappeared, an ability he learned for a man named Noctis.

"Master, before I go may I use your name in this new world.", "What for?", "That story of Naruto Uzumaki is long over, I wish to have a name that bears more meaning to its name other than a victim of circumstance.", "Very well. *sigh* Is raising children is always difficult?". "You should not be asking me, aren't you the one that dealt with four.".

Somewhere else

* * *

A couple sneezed in a household "I got a feeling that the old man is talking about us" a blonde man said holding onto a brunette woman.

a man sneezed as well before uttering curses in a bar "Damn it, *cough* did someone really have to talk about me when *cough* I having a drink, urg, gross that came out my nose." (*cough* Tidus, Yuna and Jet).

Back with Naruto

* * *

"Thank you, master.". *rustle* *rustle* *rustle* he took one final glance back at everyone waving goodbye before stepping into uncharted territory. 'I will see you one day, just wait.'.

* * *

end

Chapter 2: Heartwarming reunion

Author's Note: The next story update for the path of fate is coming soon. Sorry in advance to pro homosexual people but please read beyond the parts with flamer before you close this page to see my formal apology. Flamer, for the last friggin time, shut the hell up before I take 20 inches of my fist and shove it down your Fucking Face, and PS, since you don't like women so much based on your last comment, go back to your gay bar and queer, at least I have 10 inches which is 9 more than you'll ever have. To the others listening in, this flamer had the nerve to try to flame me once again and I deleted his comment because I'm so done with this queer, so sorry about this and to other people who are pro homosexual, sorry, it's not that I discriminate against you, he had just commented about disliking the idea of a man being with a woman (He also made it personal in his comment) so I thought he might like the idea of being with a man better. So guys, wear your titles with pride because it's who you are and it's your freedom to choose who you want to be. Chapter 3: Serene Awakenings coming soon.


End file.
